1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A display device may include a first display substrate, a second display substrate facing the first substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first display substrate and the second display substrate.
The first display substrate may include a gate line, a data line, a switching element connected to the gate line and the data line, a gate insulation layer on a gate electrode of the switching element, a passivation layer on source/drain electrodes of the switching element to partially overlap the drain electrode, and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the switching element.
The passivation layer may be etched to form a contact hole for exposing the drain electrode. A metallic polymer may be deposited on a sidewall of an opening of a photoresist pattern for forming the contact hole to form a fence on the sidewall of the opening. Accordingly, a contact failure between the drain electrode and the pixel electrode may occur due to the fence.